


But I'll Warm up with You

by Princess_Diarist



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Comfort, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Diarist/pseuds/Princess_Diarist
Summary: Link sees Zelda under a lot of stress and decides to do something for her. Zelda has other ideas.





	But I'll Warm up with You

‘I am a bit cold, to be honest’, Zelda stroked his cheek, both surrounded by snow.

 

Link still remembers when he first touched Zelda’s hand, uncovered by gloves or fabric, free from the delicate softness of satin and silk. 

 

It was a casual, light grazing of fingers when he was teaching her how to draw, one idle spring afternoon months after his journey had ended, and he had decided to leave his village to offer his services to the Crown, becoming the Commander in Chief of her armies, her protector, and above all else, her friend.

 

To his surprise, her hand was not softer than the gloves that usually covered them - it was  actually closer to the opposite. It was obviously not as coarse as his hands, used to manual work, training and combat, but it had a surprising roughness, that read of researching dusty books, writing calluses, strumming harp strings and bow strings.

 

And, to his utter shock, it was cold, like the water of the stream of the village in winter, filled with needles of frost.

 

She winced, more to the warmth of his fingertips gliding over the back of her hand than the fact he was unexpectedly close to her, cheeks slightly flushed a couple of shades of dusty pink - which to Zelda, perpetually serene as the waters of Lake Hylia at night, was quite a stir.

 

‘I’m sorry’, he stepped aside. ‘Did I made you uncomfortable?’

 

She met his gaze, both close still.

 

‘No’, was her shy answer. ‘You are very warm’. _ Literally and figuratively _ , she said to herself. ‘Is it too high the fire?’

 

'It's toasty, but it's fine', he commented, ' _ you _ are chilly! Your hands are freezing!’

 

Zelda blushed again. ‘I have always been like this...I'm sorry’.

 

'Don't be!’, he waved his hands, not wanting to make her feel offended. ‘...Is that why you always wear gloves?’

 

‘Yes, and no’, she smiled, attempting uselessly to rub her hands to fend off the cold. ‘It was for the cold first, but later it was to conceal the mark of the Triforce of Wisdom’.

 

Link's eyes set on the triangular mark on her right hand, the very thing they had in common, and what had brought them together long time ago, after Twilight fell over the land and together they rode into battle. 

 

‘Of all of the time I've known you, it must be the second or third time I've seen you like that’, he affirmed, very sure of his statement.

 

Zelda burst into a hearty giggle.

 

'Lies! You have seen more skin than this’.

 

Her words, laced with a double entendre, weren't far from the truth: she had come along him -and some of the former members of the Resistance, now her council staff - to the quiet of Ordon for a holiday on the first anniversary of her reign, where she wore no finery, just simple dresses and sandals. So by that, she meant her shoulders and half of her legs.

 

‘Oh, you’re right’, he just joined her laugh.

 

Years had passed since that day.

 

And now, both were on the gardens of the courtyard fooling around. She had been tense all week long, exhausted by meetings and work, tension coiled all over her body, which faded thanks to his persistence.

 

Work had been consuming her lately, since colder weather and snow meant dead cattle and crops lost to frost, and measures had to be taken to not affect the still fragile balance of Hyrule after the Twilight.

 

Nights were sleepless, devising plans for the present, and foreseeing into the near and far future.

 

Link was well aware of such plans, for he was keeping her company most of his free time, listening to her rambles and complaints, refilling her cup of tea, or just being there, reading a book, or sketching something - Zelda's stillness made her a perfect model, ending accidentally being his favorite subject when not in Ordon.

 

She fumbled, and he swore he could see  _ smoke _ emanating from her head, that being the signal this had to stop for a while.

 

He held her hand, interrupting her intense scribbling.

 

‘Hey, you're about to burn out that brain of yours’, he warned her, the look of absolute disapproval piercing him.

 

‘I am perfectly fine’. Her face was pure steel despite the evident signs of unrest, and Link decided to let go of her hand. Getting on her bad side was never a good choice, for her wrath was worse than the goddesses’ combined.

 

‘You’re not’, he rebutted, standing straight in front of her, arms crossed over his chest; a position and demeanor that would instill respect and sometimes fear on his enemies and subalterns, but not the Queen of Hyrule. 'You're tired’.

 

‘I must finish this list’.

 

'You need fresh air and a walk to ease your mind’.

 

'Well’, she sighed, putting her quill on the ink pot, 'we seem to have a difference in opinion’.

 

‘We do’, he nodded, less rigid in his stance, 'but allow me to convince you to follow my lead, at least for once’.

 

Zelda looked at him reluctantly, the steel of her eyes never waning. She inhaled deeply, as she tried to word up an eloquent rebuttal, but she was cut immediately.

 

‘Don’t neglect yourself’, his gaze was tender, and concerned enough to melt her icy stare. 'You are tired, and you need to unwind, relax a little for a moment! Have a little freedom,  _ woman _ !’

 

The use of that vocative meant two things for her: the level of informality they currently had, and that he was getting a little exasperated with her stubbornness. The goddesses and the light spirits knew that the only thing on par with hers, was Link's:  _ birds of a feather fly together _ , the adage said, and it fit them so well, in that case and for so many other things they had in common.

 

‘I assume you are going to insist until I give in, am I right?’ she asked, leaning on her desk chair.

 

'You're so very right, ma’am’, he addressed her with a determinate look.

 

'Then what is your plan, sir?’, she rose a white flag with her question. 

 

'You'll see’, he grinned mischievously, acknowledging his victory. ‘Grab your cloak’.

 

The secluded courtyard in the snowy gardens was a place she knew of, but Zelda hardly visited during these days - she preferred it in spring and summer, with its lushness in peak. It was surrounded by trees, which made a natural fence, even in the middle of winter, with the trees bare.

 

But still, even if most of it was dormant, the place was brimming with life: the evergreen trees brought pops of emerald to the surroundings, just like the intense hues of the violets and geraniums that peeked through; the sparrows and blackbirds flew around, gracing the grey skies with their flight and the ears of the Queen and her guardian with their chirping song, beckoning their peers to return to their nests before sundown, as they strode through the snow, Zelda holding to his arm, keeping a respectable distance between them - after all, she was still a little upset he had shuffled all her plans.

 

'Why were you all on pins and needles after I arrived? I could swear your head was about to explode’, he asked with concern.

 

'I have to make a complex choice’, she sighed, letting go of Link's arm. ‘In order to aid the areas that will be affected by the cold wave, I will have to raise taxes’.

 

He just nodded at her statement.

 

‘I am trying to find a way to succeed in raising them only on the richest people, not everyone’, she explained herself. 'I don't want to tax everyone…it's not fair’.

 

'You should get things your own way, you're the Queen, after all’, he reassured her, eyes focused on her elegant way of moving around, her cape undulating softly as she moved, giving her an ethereal look.

 

‘Despotism is never the way’, she kneeled and made a small snowball, which she threw away, landing on the thick bark of a nearby tree. 'I don't want to be that kind of ruler’.

 

'You'll never be a tyrant’, he shook his head. 'You're too kind, considerate, too selfless’.

 

_ And so many other things. But it's not the right time and place to tell you, _ he said to himself.

 

‘Thank you, but I constantly feel like whatever I do, it's never good enough’. She seemed defeated.

 

'Hey’, Link cupped her face, and looked her in the eye, with the intensity she knew only he was capable of, 'You are more than good enough. You've been ruling for three years, and this country has seen nothing but progress, you’re an amazing woman, and a fantastic Queen! Don't bring yourself down, Zelda, please’.

 

She looked away, cheeks dusted pink not only due to the cold, eyes almost in tears.

 

'Oh, come 'ere’, he dragged her against him for a hug, Zelda testing her head on his shoulder for a moment, letting out an enormous sigh out of her chest.

 

She remained in that position for a moment, seeking comfort and understanding, until her head rose, rubbing away a stray tear.

 

'You good?’, he rubbed her back softly.

 

'Yes, thank you', she sighed, loosening the embrace and walking away. 'I envy nature in times like this… every creature lives so purposefully, and do things automatically, no second guesses, and they always find their way’.

 

'Questioning things is in your nature, do I have to remind you why?’

 

She let out a chuckle as she crouched, something on the ground catching her attention. 'It is clearly not necessary,  _ bearer of Courage _ ’.

 

Link snorted at her sudden formality, all laughter vanishing from his face after something smashed against his face.

 

A snowball.

 

An offended gasp came out of Link's mouth as he wiped his face; Zelda laughed heartily, clutching her skirts to ease her moves and taking some steps ahead, making another ball, ready to strike again at any moment.

 

‘You’re no bearer of wisdom!’, he strode to catch her, making a ball and throwing it, his aim failing. 'You're the bearer of  _ treason _ !’

 

Both ran clumsily in the snow, avoiding each other's projectiles the best they could, shouting petty threats between bursting laughs.

 

'Yield!’, she laughed at Link, all covered in snow. 

 

‘No way! I'm so not losing to a lousy, tricky lass like you!’, he shook his head, shaking some snowflakes off his hair.

 

'You look positively canine’, Zelda teased, before running away like a hellion.

 

Whoever dared to call Zelda an ‘Ice Queen’, was utterly wrong, in Link's opinion. Her serious, collected public persona was hardly like her real self, which despite her overall sensibleness, was rather lighthearted, playful, sometimes scathing, and always deliciously witty - she came alive in moments like this, which he cherished and treasured , even if he was at loss.

 

In an attempt to dodge Link's final attack, Zelda stumbled to the ground after tripping on her skirts. 

 

'Defeat at the last minute, milady?’, he offered his hand to her.

 

A pout was her only answer.

 

He was lifting her, helping her to get back up her feet, and she, in a petty move, dragged him to the snow with her.

 

'Defeat was never a choice, milord’, she stated, avoiding giggling like a child at her companion's furrowed brows and wrinkled nose.

 

‘Aren’t we old enough to play like this?’, Link grumbled, a bit offended he had been fooled like that.

 

‘Don’t tell me you are turning into an old, grumpy man!’, she sat, dusting off some flakes off her dress, ‘You are  _ never _ old enough to play in the snow!’

 

‘I’m not turning into a geezer! Of course it’s super fun’, he conceded, mirroring her actions, ‘but it’s freezing! And it's also getting dark!’

 

Zelda got up and extended her hand for him. ‘I am a bit cold, to be honest’, she commented as he faced her, back on his feet, and she stroked his cheek, bringing back the memory of that first touch, despite the thick leather gloves covering her hands. ‘...but I’ll warm up with you’.

 

And she smiled, the right corner of her lip slightly more upward, not enough to be a full smirk; eyes with a glint of mischief and sparks of desire.

 

He adored how her words could be so blunt and elegant at the same time. 

 

‘Shall we go to my quarters? I think it would suit us nicely’, she offered, Link following her without a second thought.

 

Inside her chamber, the temperature was warm; the fireplace had new logs which burned bright, both feeling immediately comforted by the heat, and the sight of the tray with tea and pastries that awaited them.

 

‘We should take off our jackets’, Zelda started unbuttoning her midnight blue doublet after taking off her gloves and hanging her cloak, ‘they are kind of damp’.

 

As she took it off and hung it on the coat rack, Link's expression was filled with surprise when a particular garment caught his eye.

 

'First my boots and now my shirts?’, he huffed, in a falsely mad tone. 'Next time, I'll see you in my old green tunic, hat and all!’

 

‘Your shirts are thicker than mine…and smell nice’.

 

‘You don't need to do that’, he closed the distance between the two of them, leaving his hood, gloves, and jacket on one of  the hooks, opening his arms. 'I… can…’ -his cheeks turned crimson- ‘warm you up, like you said’.

 

Zelda stepped forward, snuggling against him with a bright, wide smile, allowing herself to be enveloped once again not only by his tight, lukewarm embrace, but also by another thing she finds fascinating about him: his scent.

 

'This is better than stealing your clothes’, she breathed in against his neck, a noticeable shiver running up and down his spine, which made Zelda raise her head, a tiny giggle leaving her lips. 'You still aren't used to it, are you?’

 

'Nope’.

 

'We have been together for enough time to be comfortable around each other, don't you think?’

 

'We used to be friends’.

 

'We still are’, she cleared up. 'We just know each other in... _ other _ aspects now’, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

 

Deeply, intensely, thoroughly. Oh, he knew her now. And  _ very _ well.

 

It had all started with a little conversation during his 20th birthday. 

 

_ 'Can I tell you something I had never told you before?’, she asked while everyone but them were distracted dancing on the improvised dance floor they had set up at Telma's.  _

 

_ 'Of course’. _

 

_ Zelda took a deep breath after drinking a sip of her beer. 'I don’t know where to start without sounding like a fool… well… this is going to be rather awkward if you don’t happen to be on the same page, but what gives’, she shrugged. ‘I thought I’d rather take a chance instead of being passive’. _

 

_ ‘You’re giving almost a speech to me! You don’t need to!’, Link just chuckled at her unnecessary formality.  _

 

_ ‘Yes, sure…’, she made a pause, and breathed deeply again, avoiding eye contact with him. ‘I am… profoundly attracted to you and I don't know what to do with myself’, she blurted her words. _

 

_ Link’s mind went blank at her words, so unexpected and out of the blue, at least for him -he didn’t mind them at all. In fact, they were very, gladly welcome! His feelings were corresponded, after all! He should be happy, but instead, he was there, frozen, jaw probably still hung open, and, in front of his motionless mug, Zelda’s look of utter embarrassment. _

 

_ ‘Pardon my impertinence’, she blushed, and got up, leaving the bar for a moment, Link following her. _

 

_ He stopped Zelda right before she was about to go upstairs. _

 

_ ‘Wait!’, he grabbed her hand, and, acting completely on his feelings, pulled her against him, and standing on his tiptoes, placed a kiss full on her lips. _

  
  


Over a year had passed since that day, which escalated to other stolen kisses with diverse degrees of hunger, naughty hands breaking through finery, fabric, armor, and lace, touches and caresses to bare skin exposed, all culminating on one evening they decided they had to belong to each other and let themselves go.

 

That day she had the same glint she had now in her eyes.

 

‘Say it’, Link requested, tilting her face by the chin, his lips almost touching hers.

 

‘I want you...I want your warmth’, she placed a soft, almost feathery kiss on his lips. ‘Do you want me?’

 

‘All the time’, he reciprocated her with a kiss more intense. ‘You’re bad for my thoughts, they get carried away often’.

 

Her hands glided from his shoulders to his neck, undoing the first button of his shirt, his hands on her waist, gliding to the back of her skirts, unbuttoning them, the fabric pooling around their feet on the floor, his hands trailing now to her rear and thighs, a new texture catching his attention, enough to break their kissing.

 

Thick, black silk stockings, held by tight garters. On her feet, elegant lace up booties.

 

‘Damn, woman’, he sighed, then swallowed hard. ‘Those look hella fine on you’.

 

‘They are not as cozy as they look, I should have worn wool ones’.

 

‘It’s alright, you said you wanted me to warm you up, didn’t you?’, he hugged her, planting kisses along her jaw, as she kept unbuttoning his shirt.

 

‘Absolutely’, a sigh followed the word, as her hands slided inside the fabric, reveling in the heat of his skin.

 

‘Gods, you were really cold, woman!’, he held her hands against his chest, relieved when he felt her icy hands raising their temperature.

 

‘Could I…’, her hands slipped from his grasp, heading down his stomach and into his pants, a pleased gasp his reaction at the soft strokes of her hands, ‘keep my hands warm like this?’

 

Link nodded, biting his lips, his gaze searing hers, as hands undid the buttons of his stolen shirt, then the laces of her bodice, which joined her skirt on the floor, leaving her for his mouth and hands to do as they pleased; he placed kisses that were almost biting into her skin, hands caressing her breasts gently, his palms grazing her nipples, leaving Zelda feeling an electric current spreading inside her.

 

‘Don’t… tease’, she pleaded, the strokes of her hands on Link’s length more wanting.

 

‘Same for you’, he hushed, biting slightly the area under her ear, as his hands dug into her rear, pressing the front of her hips against his hardness.

 

That gesture, primal, rough, and eager, made Zelda’s heart skip a beat, a pulsion inside her turning her on more than she was already.

 

She stopped his ministrations to him and took a step backwards, just to toss away the shirt and loosen up her half ponytail, the metal hairpin loudly clanking against the parquet flooring; Link just followed her lead, and without him realizing, he found himself cornered, back against a wall, Zelda in front of him, hands on the wall.

 

Her looks, her defiant pose, her  _ goddesdamned gaze _ of sheer  _ lust _ oozed sensuality, and not in a mortal scale. She looked otherworldly, feral - a glorious, yet fearsome thing to behold; a force of nature not to be trifled with.

 

A word came to his mind and his lips uttered it, not only as an acknowledgement of what she was, but also as an unconditional, eternal surrender to her.

 

‘For heaven's sake, you’re sublime, Zelda... I love you so much’.

 

Her cheeks blushed, and her gaze became soft, her hands cupped his face, reaching for a kiss, filled with tenderness. ‘I love you too’.

 

And, to his surprise, she lowered, leaving a trail of kisses down his chest and abdomen, Link realizing her intent as she got down on her knees.

 

'You don't have to’.

 

‘But I want to, you always go down on me’, she undid his already loosened belt. ‘Is it because I'm kneeling?’

 

‘Yeah, kinda’, he looked away. 'You're a Queen. You shouldn't’.

 

She smiled at his overly considerate gesture. 'Look at me’, Zelda ordered, Link bashfully obeying, 'and know this: a Queen only kneels for her King’.

 

His mouth went agape at her words, feeling his blood rushing down, his manhood pulsing, hardening, wanting. Zelda released him from his clothes, pants and breeches down to half his thighs, and after some gentle, but pleasurable caresses and strokes from her hands, she decided to play with her mouth.

 

And he melted, feeling her tongue teasing at his tip, then taking almost all his length, her hands clutching his hips, occasionally wandering to his sensitive inner thighs, her fingernails grazing his skin.

 

All she could hear from her position were his ecstatic grunts, hisses, and sighs as she fellated him, his hands stroking her hair away from her face, for the image she was offering him was a perfect, sinful delight; Link was almost feeling lightheaded with her ministrations, the warmth moistness of her mouth driving him insane, a pulsion inside him growing stronger with every move of hers.

 

‘Look at me’, he hushed, after he made her stop before losing all control, fascinated by her aroused expression: her reddened lips and cheeks, mouth agape, her eyes hooded, gaze hazy of desire, all leading to one conclusion for him.

 

‘Gods, you are beautiful’.

 

She swallowed hard, and smiled at him, getting up, allowing herself to be wrapped around by his arms, hands on her back and tangled into her hair, closing in for a kiss, hardly chaste; wet, tongues teasing, breathing into each other, as if there was no tomorrow.

 

‘Bed?’, she asked coyly, her forehead touching his.

 

‘After you’, he let go of her, taking off his remaining clothing and boots, approaching the bed as Zelda awaited for him, beginning to take off her shoes, but he interrupted her, sitting on the foot-bed. ‘Lemme do this for ya’.

 

He undid the laces of her booties, taking them off her feet carefully and leaving them on the floor, then gliding his hands up her legs, until reaching her garters. He then proceeded to slip his fingers down the edge, sliding down the stocking slowly, studying carefully her agitated breath and her expectant expression, repeating the same for the other one, then caressing her thighs back, up to her hips, thumbs slipping down the sides of her knickers, sliding the garment down her legs faster than before, getting eager to ravish her, finally resting his hands on her knees, readying to take his position on top of her.

 

‘Say it’, Zelda placed her right index to his lips. ‘I love it when you do’.

 

Link blushed harder, and after a moment of silence said, ‘please, spread your legs for me’.

 

Zelda gave him a smile with bitten lips, and lowered her back, hair spilling around her almost like a halo, her legs opening for him, leaving her completely exposed.

 

He admired her forms, so soft and delicate, yet exquisitely tempting. Despite her passive position, all in her indicated the contrary; she was waiting, just to tease. He knew she would pounce on him and ride him until dawn if she wanted to, but Link was not going to let her play around, unlike they were in the snow before.

 

He placed himself on top, his fingers spreading her labia open, caressing her softly, Zelda enjoying his touch and his fingers teasing her clit and sliding in and out of her, but she was eager to be taken; a melodic sigh left her lips as he slid his fingers out, coated in her wetness, then sucking them clean, a defiant look in his eyes. 

 

Those kinds of reactions always made Zelda delighted, knowing he was tossing away his bashfulness, letting his more feral side take over.

 

‘Tease’.

 

‘Look who’s talking’, he answered with a smirk, holding her by the hips, penetrating her at once, all of his length inside her in one thrust, not leaving even a second for Zelda to react, just a moan, and a pleased smile after it her answer.

 

He began moving, now lowering his torso to enjoy the contact with her skin, one hand holding her waist, the other reaching her wrist.

 

‘Do you like this?’, he hushed against her ear as their bodies rocked against each other.

 

‘Yes’, she shivered a little.

 

‘Then I hope you like this’, he tightened his grip on her waist, and, in one swift move lifted her, ending on his lap, not even a whimper coming out of her mouth. Once her surprise faded, she clung to his neck, her lips crashing against his in a kiss, her tongue making way into his mouth, in a surge of want, her heart pounding inside her chest.

 

‘I loved it’, she gasped, ‘I love it when you become like this and start to lose control’.

 

‘Am I warming you up, then?’, he teased.

 

‘Verily’, she clung to his neck with her right hand, and supported herself with her left on the mattress, clutching the covers. ‘I will show you’.

 

Zelda began moving, her hips rolling against him almost automatically, legs wrapping around his waist. Her thrusts were merciless and sinuous, meant to drag him near the edge faster; his retaliation began with kisses on her neck and chest, hands cupping her breasts, teasing her nipples as her voice raised, a thread of sighs and moans encouraging his caresses.

 

Link could feel she was nearing her release: her skin glistened with beads of sweat, a blush creeping up her chest and cheeks, her folds felt wetter and her body began tensing.

 

He managed to lower her on to the mattress again, going back to a slower pace for a moment, until he pulled out, to Zelda’s frustration.

 

‘Why… why are you doing this to me?’, she panted in a pitiful tone, pouting even a little.

 

‘You’re going too fast, and I want to enjoy you a little more, you greedy, lusty woman’, he lay behind her, on his side, and wrapped his arms around her, his grip on her like ivy enveloping the trunk of a tree, or the old sculptures of the courtyard. ‘I’d like take you like this before we come’.

 

'Why?’

 

'Because I can touch and whisper sweet nothings you while I own you’, he tightened his grip around her waist.

 

A humming laugh and a smirk was her reaction. 

 

'You are not precisely a chatty one… What sweet nothings would you say to me?’

 

'I…’, he slid inside her again, ‘love how wet you've gotten for me’.

 

'Tell me more’, she bit her lip.

 

'I am going to leave you spent’, Link nibbled her neck as he moved with a slow but steady pace.

 

‘More’.

 

‘You’re mine’.

 

‘Yes’, she whimpered, ‘always’. 

 

Zelda felt his grip on her tighter, his thrusts harder and more intense, the heat in her loins coiling inside her, wanting her release desperately.

 

‘Turn me down’, she hushed, ‘I want you all over me, please’.

 

Link was always rejoiced at those sudden requests of her, knowing she craved not only her climax, but also his own. He lowered her, as he supported his weight on his arms, and penetrated her, reaching deeper inside her folds; a loud, pleasured gasp escaping her lips, then her giving him a sideways glance and a smirk.

 

More than enough of a signal for him to do whatever he wanted.

 

He thrusted deeper, intensely, almost viciously, as Zelda trembled and withered, moving underneath him, but completely overpowered by Link’s cadence.

 

‘Keep… it… like this...please’, she said in ragged breaths, ‘so good, so - ah!’

 

Her body tensed,escalating until it began pulsing all around him, along with the volume of her cries and unintelligible words, her tremors and raptures of pleasure reverberating on him, Zelda’s ecstasy beckoning for him to follow her.

 

There was no need for him to hold back anymore, and lowering his body, hand around her neck and the other for support, he rammed himself harder inside her, his voice only grunts and growls, the pulsion of his release sated as he climaxed, mind almost blank after it was over, crumbling down over his partner, both panting and drenched in sweat. They remained in silence for a moment, still reveling in the intense, blissful, and incredibly pleasurable moment they had shared.

 

Once his breathing steadied, Link raised his head, just to look at his lover’s face, taking away all the hair covering her features, revealing a beaming smile on Zelda’s lips, her cheeks rosy, eyes closed but in a joyful gesture.

 

‘Don’t laugh’, she muttered.

 

‘I’m not, I swear’, he grinned, kissing her forehead, ‘I just love your face like this, so soft and relaxed. It’s precious’.

 

'Sorry for being so loud’, she giggled, raising herself a little. 'Thank goddesses the walls are thick and this wing is secluded’.

 

'I can't complain if your moans make me deaf’, he pulled out of her, lying on his side. 'At least it would be an outstanding reason’.

 

‘ _ Outrageous _ should be a better word to use!’, Zelda corrected him, booping his nose.

 

‘When I was a wolf my hearing was more sensitive, this is nothing, you silly lass’, Link brought her closer to him, ‘come here. Gotta keep you warm, remember?’

 

'Indeed’, she snuggled closer. 'Are you staying?’

 

'Only if you want to’.

 

‘Of course I do! You know I like sleeping with you!’

 

‘Because I’m your source of heat’, he joked as he sat to reach the covers, throwing them over both.

 

‘No!’, she snorted a laugh, spooning against him. ‘It’s because this is our “little world”, handmade by us, for us only, where we set aside our woes for a while’.

 

‘A safe haven’. He smiled tenderly, placing a kiss on her neck. ‘I’m glad you are more calm, you were really upset before’.

 

‘Our snow fight was enough for me to unwind’, she grinned, remembering her victory, ‘thanks for taking me out of that bad moment’.

 

‘You’re welcome, love’, he cuddled against her back, holding her by the waist.

 

‘Sleepy already?’

 

‘Mm-hm’, he nodded , resting his head on the crook of her neck.

 

‘Sweet dreams then’, she grabbed his right hand, placing a kiss on the back of his hand.

 

‘Nite nite’, he reciprocated her, kissing her shoulder.

 

Link fell asleep almost immediately, Zelda not yielding easily, distracting her gaze observing the details of the bedding, the brocade of the lining of the canopy of the bed, and finally, her right hand interlaced with his left, both their marks glowing faintly in the dimly lit room, an image that brought a smile to her lips: her hands would never be cold ever again.

 

_ Birds of a feather do fly together _ , she said to herself before finally drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Infinite thanks to liv-andletdie and chinaraii for her help during the writing process. This wouldn't be possible without your input <3


End file.
